


滚石

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 原设abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 在哪里
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 16





	滚石

**Author's Note:**

> 梗与大纲来自@boomboomlog

一

网址是上课的时候赵粤发过来的。

“复制到浏览器里面再打开。”还很贴心的备注了一句话。

张语格读完消息，把屏幕关了反扣在桌面上。史纲老师在讲台上唾沫横飞，台下倒是卧倒一大片——这属实不能怪我们，戴萌说，谁让教务处把史纲排在周二的第一节。在台下一片睡的睡玩的玩的情况下，唯有张语格还挺着背坐的直直的在认真写笔记。老师切完PPT，抬头扫了一眼讲台下面，张语格在最后一排鹤立鸡群，和老师深情对视了半分钟。老师很慈祥的冲她笑，以示对该优秀学生的肯定。

直到下课铃响，张语格把书包扛在肩上走出教室，才打开手机慢悠悠的给赵粤回了一句：“好。”

张语格是她们几个中间最后分化的。戴萌第一个得知了消息，不到五分钟她们那圈狐朋狗友就全知道了。

对此戴萌表现的兴高采烈，并且嘱咐张语格：“有什么不懂的就来找我。”她的那些alpha朋友——诸如赵粤之流，也在后面纷纷附和。张语格的反应倒是很平淡：“嗯嗯嗯。知道了。”戴萌收到答话之后挠挠头，感觉怎么看怎么像叛逆期小孩敷衍家长的语气，于是偷偷叮嘱赵粤：“给小孩儿发几个，那什么，网站过去，让她好好学着点。就她那性格，指不定以后连标记都不知道怎么弄。”赵粤连连点头，在收藏夹里面翻了好几层，选了个最满意的网站发送了过去。

张语格给赵粤回话的时候还没打开网站，但也猜的八九不离十了。等她回了寝室，把这两天的作业一一写完整理好了，才想起这回事。

张语格犹豫了一会儿。她分化没多久，还没来得及习惯alpha的身体，加上初分化的易感期来的不稳定，张语格三天两头早上起来都能发觉自己大腿内侧冰凉黏湿一片，裤子都得天天换洗。

看就看，张语格在心里想，省的每天早上都要早起冲个澡，麻烦死了。

一不做二不休，张语格把赵粤发来的一串拖进浏览器，进度条不紧不慢的加载了一会儿，赫然弹出网站黑黄相间的页面。

张语格一眼扫过去，被几个过于暴露的视频震撼的发懵。她连忙假装咳嗽了一下，回头观察：还好几个室友都还在外面没回来，寝室里面就她一个人待着。

张语格手在滚轮上滑动，翻了几页也没看到什么特别喜欢的内容。但裤子里面的腺体并不太理会她的感受，过于敏感的视频封面和乱飞的性广告还是让它有勃起的趋势。

张语格索性重新回到网页顶端，随手点进了直播页面，想看看里面还有些什么妖魔鬼怪。直播页面的东西显然更加不堪入目，光是封面就恨不得把性器官暴露的一干二净。张语格头皮发麻，战术性支起头，扫了一眼直播排行榜，直接点进排在第一的主播的直播间。

alpha就都这么喜欢这些？张语格看着网页显示的加载中，在心里翻了个白眼。但白眼还没来得及翻完，直播画面就来了，张语格愣了一下，又抬眼看了看网站的链接。

没进错啊。张语格莫名其妙的想，怎么有人在这里直播打游戏？

画面上没有真人，只有游戏界面里的人正端着一把烂枪，趴在草地里，同时传来一声甜的发腻的声音：“哥哥，你去哪里了呀？”

二

张语格被这声音吓的一跳，这才想到自己没插耳机。她赶紧把书包扯过来在里面乱摸一通，好不容易在夹层里翻到被自己揉成一团的耳机线。

浏览器的页面还没退出，主播掺了糖精似的声音接连传出：“哥哥，是不是要跑毒了呀？”

张语格听的手都抖了三抖，手忙脚乱的把耳机线怼进插孔里面。她塞上一边的耳机，端起手机认真看了起来——这件事太诡异了，居然有人在性网站直播打游戏。

半个小时之后，张语格气的差点没把手机摔烂。

什么烂技术，张语格在心里骂，人都跟你面前晃了还打不着？圈都缩到你身后两米了还在那里等你的好哥哥？对面那个连麦的男人也有够废物，骑着个小摩托冲着路边上的树撞——你说离谱不离谱？

张语格在屏幕外憋了又憋，还是没忍住。

“你在演戏吗？”

这条阴阳怪气的弹幕混在无数精虫上脑还要装正人君子的弹幕海里，很显然并没有被主播注意到，因此继续用她嗲到不行的语气哄着好哥哥们：“哎呀，我被人打了。好疼啊，哥哥救救我嘛。”

张语格眼睁睁的看着主播被杀之后，她的“哥哥”也被狙爆了头。

“就这？”

一局播完，想必相隔千里的无数伪君子们也冲完了一发，弹幕也都少了不少，张语格的话刚发出去，正好在一个短暂的空屏里停留了几秒。

这总该看到了吧。张语格想。主播显然也停顿了两秒，但马上又开始灿烂：“哥哥们，有谁想约我的下一局呀？空位招租中~”

什么东西。张语格一拳打在棉花上，对面什么反应都没有，该甜的照样甜，简直丝毫没有把观众放在眼里。她被气的不轻，手疾眼快的点进主播的账号，发送一条私聊：“你好，我约下一把。”

消息发送出去后马上就显示了已读，回复倒是还没来。张语格喘了口气，这才注意到主播的头像。头像也还是没有露脸，一张半身照，白色的短打底衫在胸下被黑皮带束了，下面的牛仔短裤几乎可以忽略不记，漂亮的大腿上也还系着一圈皮带。

什么玩意儿，盗的网图吧。张语格蛮横的在心里下了结论，这时候主播的消息也回过来了：“好的呢，三十分钟两百哦哥哥。超出加钱没到不退的呢。”下面跟着两条支付宝和微信的二维码，张语格点开往里转了两百，心痛的滴血。

就当买个教做人的机会。张语格强行安慰自己。

二十分钟以后张语格看着自己转账成功两百的通知直发愣，痛定思痛，觉得自己还是低估了直播榜第一的手段。

她打开游戏跟主播组了队，想了想还是没开麦，上场就开始打字教训人：“跟紧点，别跟上把一样乱跑。”

“好呀好呀，哥哥是不是很厉害呀？”主播娇滴滴的说。

“……”张语格没接话，直接从飞机上跳了，耳机边传来一声惊呼：“啊，哥哥你跳的好快呀，等等我嘛。”

呸。张语格在地上滚了两圈，捡了一把枪就往前面走。

按理说，按理说。这把直接跳进天命圈，装备都富得流油，不吃鸡都天理不容。可坏就坏在队友跟个猪一样听不懂话，张语格打字又不方便，还没跑一会儿那主播就落了单，被人在野外砍的透透的。接着那队人马就顺着摸了过来，几个人围着张语格打，张语格双拳难敌四手，纵是穿着三级甲也难逃一死。

“哎呀，哥哥他们过来了，你快走啊。啊哥哥你怎么被人打了，快打回去呀哥哥。”

张语格看着游戏结束的字样，被气的心烦意乱，啪的扯出耳机线丢在一边。

直播还在继续：“好啦，今天就播到这里，哥哥们下次再见，我要去洗白白啦。”

快滚啊。张语格一把关上笔记本盖。

三

再次看到直播是三十多天以后的事了。

那次失败的游戏体验后张语格给主播点了关注，没事就爬上去视奸，想看看什么时候才能把面子找回来。结果主播就像人间蒸发了似的，接连一个月都没见踪影。

这天张语格还在图书馆自习，手机屏幕忽然亮了，网站推送出一条新通知：您关注的主播正在直播。

张语格看看手里的书又看看手机，左右为难。最后还是一咬牙，匆匆戴上耳机点进了直播。

我看看你今天要犯什么蠢。张语格腹诽到。

点进去却没看到游戏界面，主播正穿着头像上那一身，脖颈上绕着个黑chocker，正趴在桌子前写着什么，只不过还是没露脸。

张语格还没反应过来，主播就把手上的书摊在镜头前，可怜兮兮的问：“这题好难啊，哥哥们会写吗？可不可以教教我？”

张语格凑近了仔细瞧，上面赫然写着一排拉格朗日定理。张语格莫名其妙：干嘛呢？直播期末复习高数吗？

弹幕上倒是一如既往的火热，不过看的出来大多数都是先抄的百度，七嘴八舌的一片，答案还是半天都没解出一个。

“这都不会？把公式直接带进去化简，再用夹逼定理不就推出来了吗？”张语格近水楼台，顺手在草稿纸上随便算了下，马上就发了弹幕炫耀。主播咬着笔看弹幕，张语格那一大串话飘过去，主播眯了眼睛看了好一会儿，才笑着回应到：“这样啊！我懂啦，哥哥们好厉害哦。”还特意把“们”这个字咬的重了些，说完针锋相对似的勾了勾嘴角。

张语格静默了两分钟没说话，想看看这个人还能干出什么好事来气她。果然没一会儿，主播又抬起头，很委屈的问到：“夹逼定理怎么用啊哥哥。”

这句话说的暧昧，弹幕直接疯了一大片，什么淫言浪语都出来了，张语格冷冷的看着一群人发骚，突然注意到主播偶尔露出的嘴角下面还有个痣。

啧。烦的。张语格无奈，等那些alpha们疯完了，才慢悠悠发过去一段话：“简单地说：函数A>B,函数B>C，函数A的极限是X，函数C的极限也是X ，那么函数B的极限就一定是X，这个就是夹逼定理。”

“这样啊，”主播装模做样的敲了敲自己的脑袋，“我好笨哦怎么办，这都写不出来。”

是够笨的，张语格想。这位姐该不会是真在直播期末复习吧？这样能过得了就有鬼了。她索性点开私聊啪啪啪发出去一大段：“你好，你是真的不会做吗？那我建议你可以看看张杰的高数考研课堂，他讲的很好。如果还是听不懂的话，可以来问我，你这样直播复习很没有效率的。“

屏幕那边的主播停了一会儿，手在屏幕上点了两下，张语格这里就收到了回复：“那好呀哥哥，我在S大呢，你在哪里念书呀哥哥，你可以来找我吗？“

张语格心里直发愣，S大？这人跟我一个大学？这怎么可能？张语格定了定神，在心里认定了她是大一新生，没经历过高数的毒打才敢在期末周这么猖狂。本着救人一命胜造七级浮屠的念头，张语格很快回过去：“我也在S大。“

“好的呀哥哥，那周六下午两点，情人坡旁边的咖啡馆，不见不散哦。“张语格刚读完，就听见主播在那里撒娇：”对不起啦哥哥们，我刚好有点事情呢，这次的直播就到这里吧，下次再见。么么哒~“

行，张语格被嗲的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。看你学完高数还能不能么么哒。

四

好不容易挨到周六，张语格这两天被专业课考试忙昏了头，一头睡到下午一点才悠悠转醒。手机上跳动着事件提醒，张语格拿过来一看才想起那天跟主播约的复习。

真的很烦。张语格从床上爬起来，随便扯了件宽宽松松的卫衣套上就往洗手间走。等她收拾完出来已经是一点半多了，张语格也来不及吃饭，拽上书包，又从零食箱里拿了个小面包边走边啃。

还好到的时候还有位置。张语格点了一杯冰美式和一碟提拉米苏，选了个靠窗的座位坐了。店长亲自把咖啡送过来，张语格礼貌的道了谢，端起咖啡小啜了一口，打开手机给她发过去一条私信：“我到了，二楼靠窗的位置，白色卫衣。“

看着信息提示已经送达，张语格习惯性的把手机反扣在桌面上，从书包里面拿出昨晚翻箱倒柜找出来的高数习题册翻了两页。还行，大部分题目都还看得懂。张语格心里小小的得意了一下——怎么说自己大一的绩点也有3.8来着，教个不好好学习的新生还是绰绰有余。

张语格哗啦啦把练习册翻了一通，看着上面略潦草的字迹出神：她到底是个什么人啊？怎么会在那里开直播？是很需要钱吗？那她为什么又不露脸？声音倒是挺甜的……

忽然间一阵很浓郁的玫瑰香气铺展开来，被稍显料峭的春风吹的满屋都是，张语格乍一闻到，冷不防被结结实实的熏了个跟头——。

张语格几乎是一眼就认出了孔肖吟。孔肖吟跟头像上穿的相差无几，不过这会儿还是早春，她在外面胡乱套了件绿格小西装，也并不好好穿着，袖子就搭在两侧，一甩一甩的。

张语格整个人就那么僵坐在位置上了——她属实没能想到这位主播能是这么个形象。按她的理解，孔肖吟怎么着都该是个从小厮混到大的小太妹，穿个二十块的网红小吊带，平时上课就是跟朋友们使劲的聊微信。

可这。张语格迷茫的看着笑吟吟坐在对面的人，脑子怎么都转不过来。她看起来完全是个漂亮学姐，就放在桌子边的Gucci包而言，说是在五百强企业上班了都不为过。

孔肖吟明显被张语格的反应取悦了。她随手把头发撩到后面去，冲着张语格一歪头：“好哥哥，怎么光看着我不说话呀。”

声音确实是那位主播的声音，只是比起直播时候刻意装的甜的发腻的嗓音，这句话只是尾音稍稍上扬，更贴近她原本的声线。

张语格几乎要结巴了：“不是，我，我等的，这……”好在这时候店长也上来了，径直走到她们桌前，把餐盘上的咖啡稳稳递过去：“您的香草拿铁。”张语格感激的看了店长一眼，心说谢谢您救我我以后一定常来。孔肖吟抢在她前面伸手接过杯子，很乖的冲店长笑了：“谢谢老师。”

张语格：“？”

店长把餐盘收在身侧，开玩笑似的跟孔肖吟说：“你还记得我这个老师呢？论文开题了没有？还有空跑我这来玩。”

孔肖吟咧咧嘴：“哎呀您就别操心我了，SCI我都发过了，区区一个硕士论文还难得倒我嘛？”

“你最好是。”店长不轻不重的说了一句，转头冲张语格笑笑就走开去忙其他的了，留下张语格一个人在座位上瞪着眼前喝到一半的冰美式。

孔肖吟看张语格一副魂不守舍的样子，心里爽的不行，索性把咖啡推开，趴在桌子逗她：“好哥哥，你不是要教我吗？你大几了呀？”

“大，大二。”张语格紧张的吞了一口口水。

孔肖吟咯咯咯的笑起来：“那就麻烦哥哥好好教教我咯。考完研之后都好久没看过高数啦。”

张语格听到她亲口承认了研究生这个事实，崩溃的几乎说不出话，只好半个字半个字的蹦出来，试图转移话题：“我，我叫张语格。”坐在对面的人挑了挑眉毛，示意她继续说，“那，那你为什么要在……那里，直播啊？”其实张语格更想问的是为什么还要特意挑高数直播，不过想想也知道了——吊着那些自诩精英的臭alpha呗。有被内涵到，张语格想。

“赚的多呀。”孔肖吟毫不在意，“怎么，哥哥好像不太喜欢我的直播哦？老是在弹幕里给我脸色呢。”

“你喜欢看哪种直播呀？”孔肖吟从桌子上起身，往张语格那里凑过去，近的几乎能挨到她的鼻尖。

她换了种语调，“姐姐换个地方直接给你看好不好。”

五

张语格都不记得自己是编了个什么烂理由跑出来的。

她拿着钥匙往门锁里插，反复试了三四次还是没能打开寝室的门，气的直接在门上来了一脚，骂骂咧咧的把钥匙往里面捅。

寝室还是照样的空无一人。张语格瞄了眼课表，想起今天其他几个人都有选修。被揣在兜里的手机滴滴作响，提示她有私信送达。

都不用想，肯定是她发的。张语格把书包扔在桌上，翻身爬到床上躺起。她心里闷闷的不痛快，只觉得omega们属实是天下第一大恶人，沾上了都甩脱不掉。

她倒是会的很，骗起人来一套一套的。张语格从鼻子里哼了口气，被手机的提示吵的心烦意乱。张语格在床上翻了几圈，还是没忍住打开消息查看。

孔肖吟开了个私密直播间，把邀请码发给了她。张语格握着手机思来想去，最后一咬牙：看就看，你还能真做出什么不成。

对面的孔肖吟早就恭候多时了。她还穿着刚才见面那套衣服，一边的耳朵上挂着蓝牙耳机，看见张语格进来了就笑眯眯的问：“你刚才走的好急哦，那边的事情处理好了吗？”

手机的声音不知道什么时候被调的很大，张语格自己都被吓了一吓，连忙跳下床找她的耳机。她还端着手机，把耳机线插进去的时候余光瞟到孔肖吟身后的屋子，干净整洁，显然不是学校的宿舍。她在外面住？哪来的钱？张语格免不了开始胡思乱想，只在弹幕里闷闷发了个“嗯。”作为回答。

孔肖吟看她没说话，索性也闭了嘴。本来下午三点的太阳就惹人烦困，孔肖吟的屋子被烘的暖和的很，她顺着身体本能伸了个懒腰。

张语格看着她胸上的绑带随着动作往上滑，短款针织衫还是露肩的款式，漂亮的锁骨被凸显出来，只觉得喉咙干的有些发痒，裤子也在变紧。

孔肖吟看张语格那边还没什么反应，太阳又晒的人暖和的发晕，于是把西装外套脱了搭在椅背上，又凑到镜头前，微微前倾上身，笑嘻嘻的问：“这样你满意嘛？”

张语格看着孔肖吟唇边的痣。她的痣长得真好，张语格想。这样的想法显然不好说出来，于是她只说：嗯。

孔肖吟拿手撑着下巴：“感觉你反应好一般哦。”

张语格脸都有些烧起来，下身已经硬的不行了，赶紧在弹幕上自证清白：“别乱说话。”

“那意思是其他地方反应很好咯？”孔肖吟舔舔嘴唇，张开嘴巴，软乎乎的舌头稍微伸出来一点，舔过下唇又扫过上颚，“怎么不说话呀小格。”

张语格浑身都麻了。下半身已经涨的发痛，她看着屏幕那端还悠闲坐在椅子上的人，终于认命的拉开裤链，隔着内裤摸上自己挺立的腺体。

“只有我一个人说话好无聊哦，”孔肖吟缩回椅子上，双手搭在椅背后面，饱满挺立的胸被挽在贴身打底衫里，正对着镜头摇摇欲坠，“陪我说说话嘛小格。”

张语格看着屏幕上跳出来的连麦申请，下意识的直接拒绝了。孔肖吟在那边轻轻咦了一声，眼睛直视着摄像头：“怎么啦，有什么不能让我听的吗？”说完没等张语格答话，咬着嘴唇笑着又发过来一个。

张语格右手还放在裤子里头，手机嘀嘀嘟嘟的响催着她去接起，她找不出理由挂断，只好按下通话键。

“喂？阿格听得到吗？”

张语格嗓子都是哑的：“嗯。”

孔肖吟手指点着桌面：“你声音怎么啦？”

“没什么，感冒了。”张语格搪塞到。

“见我一面就感冒啦？”孔肖吟笑的愈发开心，两条腿交叠的在椅子上架起，“小格有没有试过麦吻呀？”说完也不顾张语格那里惊慌失措的反应，自顾自的把麦牵到嘴边。

张语格只能看到孔肖吟微张着嘴巴，舌尖若隐若现的扫过齿间，偶尔能听见黏稠的水声。她几乎马上产生了一种想把腺体狠狠捅进孔肖吟嘴里的想法。柔软湿润的口腔，让它沾上自己的味道……。腺体已经摇摇欲坠的吐着前液，张语格把液体胡乱抹在周围，就着前液上下套弄着，试图模仿性交的快感。

孔肖吟吻了一会又觉得累了，重新躺会椅子上坐着。她的手指从嘴角滑到chocker上，又顺着绑带的走势一路往下滑到腰上，小指弯成一个小勾，把打底衫略微卷曲的边缘往上挑。漂亮的腰线一点一点展露出来，一直到胸以下，正好被绑带卡住了无法继续向上。

张语格在手机前呼吸急促，看着她只是稍微露出一点的浑圆的胸就要受不了，几次想要开口催促把绑带解开再往上拉。

孔肖吟转头可怜兮兮的望着张语格：“推不上去了哎，怎么办，阿格来帮帮我嘛。”张语格忙着在腺体上撸动，还要极力克制自己的喘息，没空理会她，“唔，不想帮我嘛？那就这样子吧。”

孔肖吟的手沿着腰线一路慢慢往下滑，眼睛盯着摄像头，胯部晃晃悠悠的往前顶。她试图让动作更方便一点，直接用腿抵住桌子的边缘。张语格死死盯着屏幕，孔肖吟的小腹非常漂亮，也不是说有多少腹肌，只是没有一点赘肉，动作间隐约能看见肌肉的影子，胯骨突起来的地方性感异常。

孔肖吟一边动腰还一边轻轻的喘，张语格隔着屏幕几乎产生了被香甜信息素包围的错觉。这还是她第一次品尝信息素的味道，快感海潮一般的将她包围吞噬，腺体顶端猛然抖动了一下，白色黏稠的精液滴落在自己的小腹上。

孔肖吟听到耳机里传来两句特别闷的低声哼哼，就歪着脑袋对她吐舌头。她先指指自己的嘴：“是在这里吗？“

然后又点点自己的小腹：“还是在这里？“

六

孔肖吟，平平无奇女大学生一位。跟所有大学生一样，每个月的月末都面临生活费花光的恐惧。

但是聪明漂亮如我们小孔，在某一天苦逼兮兮的查看自己支付宝仅剩的三毛六的时候，突然福至心灵，她想：我是个omega啊。

于是她紧急询问alpha朋友：你们平常都看些什么呢？五分钟后几条网址就都躺在她收藏夹里，她美滋滋的点进第一个，快速注册了一个账号，在相册里精心挑选了一张最满意的照片当头像。这不会还有臭alpha不上钩吧？不会吧不会吧？

当然最后alpha们也不负众望，看腻了真人性爱秀后偶然找到孔肖吟这么一个好清纯好不做作又勾的人欲罢不能的主播，大手一挥就给她冲上了榜一。孔肖吟自然也乐见其成，隔两天没钱用了就去跟alpha们装装可怜，就有一堆人上赶着送钱。

直到有一天出现了一条好不和谐的弹幕：“你在演戏吗？”

这天给张语格开私密也就是一时兴起。起初只是看这小孩逗起来好玩，没两句话就脸红——没想到逗到最后，自己都几乎被暧昧的氛围勾发了情。

她明显感受到自己下体逐渐渗出粘稠的体液，沾湿了内裤，大腿内侧被磨蹭的混乱不堪。孔肖吟最后冲着屏幕笑了笑，等不及对面有什么反应，一把切断了直播，栽倒床上直喘气。

发情期来的过于迅猛，抑制剂就放在桌边的小柜子里面，只是她现在连起床的力气都开始丧失。椅子被刚刚的动作牵倒在地，放在上面的西装外套被挂在床角。孔肖吟艰难的翻了个身，把衣服拉过来抱在怀里嗅着。下午她和张语格近的快挨到一处，衣服上仿佛也沾上了那么一点味道。她把脸埋进去，双腿难耐的在枕头上蹭了又蹭。

几乎要哭了：“张语格。……”

张语格收到私信的时候刚刚把自己清理完毕。她把纸巾揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，打开亮起来的手机查看。解锁后的屏幕还停留在早已关闭的直播页面，张语格点开右上角的小红点，里面是一个定位和一张新鲜热乎的自拍。

照片里孔肖吟泪眼朦胧的，衣服半开半合，往下稍一低头好像就能看到诱人的双乳。

十分钟后，张语格站在定位上的房子前深呼吸。她抬手敲只敲了一下，门就应身而开。

孔肖吟腿软的站不住，倚在门边喘气，抬起头看张语格，眼里的泪水就快要憋不住了。

张语格抬脚跨了进来，关好门就把孔肖吟拎起来抱着。她看着孔肖吟嘴角的痣近在咫尺，忍不住一下一下的啄吻。孔肖吟偏头想躲，难耐的哼出声，张语格捏着她的下巴把脸掰正，拿虎牙咬着痣轻轻舔吻。手也没闲着，把她的绑带蛮横的推上去，隔着衣服抵着胸磨蹭了好一会儿，左手又顺着衣摆往上摸，直接触到孔肖吟已然挺立发涨的乳粒。

张语格动作顿了顿，突然无名火起，于是凑到孔肖吟耳旁冷着声音问她：“你这样，做过几次？”

孔肖吟被亲的迷糊，把头搁在张语格的颈窝处，哼哼唧唧的说：“就一次。”

张语格听了只在心里冷笑，加大力度揉捏她的乳，鼻尖蹭开孔肖吟的碎发，往她后颈的腺体咬过去。腺体早已涨的不成样子，张语格含在口里又舔又咬，孔肖吟被信息素刺激的承受不住，昏着脑袋去推张语格：“不要，阿格，别碰那里——。”

呻吟从孔肖吟口中传出，张语格抵在她小穴下面的腿被染的一片潮湿。张语格懵了片刻，才意识到孔肖吟被她弄的无接触高潮了。

孔肖吟这回彻底哭了出来，腿缠在张语格的腰上，哭的一抖一抖的，要不是还被张语格抱着，恐怕已经无力的坐在地上了。张语格牙齿滑过她的肩膀处，察觉到一阵不可抑制的轻微抖动，内心开始动摇了：不会真是第一次吧？

张语格腾出一只手往孔肖吟的下面探过去，小穴周围已经被溢出的体液浸泡的湿滑不堪，张语格的手指很很轻易就钻了进去。早已处在发情期的小穴立刻围缴上来，紧紧的吸咬着她的手指。张语格喘了口气，尝试着继续放了两根手指进去，孔肖吟这一下被刺激的狠了，整个人死死搂住张语格，手揪住她的衣服不肯放：“张语格！不要，呜……出去……”

张语格也不理会，手指执意往里摸索，里面温温热热的，像是有张小嘴在吮吸着她。直到张语格偶然间触摸到某个突起的点时，孔肖吟一下支撑不住，一口咬在张语格裸露的脖颈上。

这一口咬的倒是狠。张语格疼的吸了一口气，把手指撤出来，连带起一根粘稠的银丝，断在孔肖吟光滑的腿根。张语格匆匆把裤链解开，扶着已经硬的吐水的腺体在孔肖吟下体软肉旁边蹭着。

孔肖吟受不了这种折磨，哆嗦着手握住张语格的腺体，试图牵引着它往自己花穴里面走。张语格强硬的掰开孔肖吟的手，自己握住腺体一挺腰，直接捅进了孔肖吟里面。

年轻的alpha第一次做爱，一下没能控制好力度，进的过于深了。她只觉得小穴里面突然收紧，几乎要把腺体挤出体外。于是又往前挺了挺，孔肖吟抱着她一下哭叫出声。

这也是她第一次真刀实枪的上，就被alpha弄成这么个狼狈样子。

瀑布般的快感倾泻而下，把孔肖吟脑袋冲的发昏。迷迷瞪瞪间孔肖吟还试图找回自己作为姐姐的尊严，回想着刚才直播时候假戏真做的样子，就这么含着张语格的腺体扭了扭腰。

张语格一口气没接上来，孔肖吟攀着她的身子，靠在她耳边轻轻喘气：“好阿格，这样喜欢吗？”

张语格闷着头不答话，加快了下身抽插的速度。孔肖吟被抵在门上挨操，偶尔楼道里传过几阵脚步声都能听的清清楚楚。孔肖吟慌忙去推张语格：“别在这里，唔……”

张语格含着她的耳垂不放开，在她耳边吐了口气：“姐姐还怕这个呢？”说完把手搭在门把上，慢慢往下压。眼看着门就要被打开，孔肖吟彻底慌了神，伸手也想去够门把，但就是差了那么一点，死活也摸不到。张语格往前用力顶她，孔肖吟被死死压在门上，手无力的往下垂，距离门几乎是差了十万八千里。

张语格笑了笑，小声的在她耳边威胁：“你乖乖的，我就不开门。”

孔肖吟被操的说不出话，只好呜呜咽咽的应了，接着就被张语格扶着翻了个身，被从后面一下子插了进去。

张语格提着孔肖吟的胯，一把将她按在门上。孔肖吟浑身软的没力气，只能咬着嘴唇强迫自己不发出声音，泪眼朦胧的转头看在身后挺动腰肢的张语格。

张语格在凶狠的抽送间偶然抬头，正对上孔肖吟可怜巴巴的眼神，腺体被忽然收缩的小穴咬的死死的，张语格闷哼一声，控制不住的射了出来。

张语格抱住孔肖吟抖了两下，最后吻上她光洁漂亮的背：“姐姐不是问我，在哪里吗？”

手绕到孔肖吟身体前面，逐渐疲软的腺体还埋在她里面，张语格很坏的按着她的小腹。

“在这里呀。”


End file.
